Rules
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: Each one of Gibbs' rules deserves a Tiva one-shot.
1. Rule 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Rule One – Never Screw Over Your Partner. **_

Tony had his eyes carefully trained on the beautiful Israeli, who was curled up beneath a tree in a quiet park, reading a book. _Such a Ziva-ish thing to do, _he thought to himself. Ziva had always loved books, from the age of thee she had even began reading. She had also mentioned to Tony how much she liked quiet parks, how she found them tranquil and calming.

Tony remembered how she told him that she spent a lot of her teenage years reading; she used the books as an escape from her life. Ziva's parents were always fighting; Ziva and her siblings were always moving from house to house, so books were really the only stable thing she had in her life, her only means of escaping her reality, escaping her parents and the fact she was being trained to be – as she put it – a 'cold-blooded killer'. Tony had tried reasoning with her, and telling her that she wasn't like that now, that it wasn't her fault, that she was a beautiful person, but she never believed him.

Eventually, Tony got up and walked over to her, "Hey." He said.

Her eyes graced up from her book, "Tony?" She furrowed her brow, "What are you doing here?"

"I – uh - just wanted to say thank you." He said, sitting down next her.

She cocked her head sideways, "What for?"

"For having my back; when Gibbs was yelling at me for not telling him about the undercover Ops I've been doing, you defended me."

_-Flashback-_

"_Why didn't you tell me, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, as he stalked into the bull pen, with a sour expression on his face._

"_About what?" Tony replied._

"_About the undercover ops the director had you doing!"_

"_Because I was told not to."_

"_But we are a team! We don't have sec-"_

"_Hey!" Ziva jumped up, cutting in the middle of the argument, "You know plenty well that this team is full of secrets!" She snapped._

_Gibbs glared at her, "But this is different. Tony's life was being endangered, people were after him, after us!"_

"_Did you ever think he was just trying to protect us! Keep us from worrying?"_

_Gibbs said nothing, he knew she was right, eventually he nodded and gave a grunt; about the closest to an apology you could get from Gibbs. _

_-End Flashback.- _

For a moment, Ziva looked a confused, but then her expression softened into a flawless smile. "We are partners, are we not? We have each others back."

"Yes, but you didn't have to do that."

"But I did. To have not would not have been right; rule number one."

"Never screw over your partner." Tony smiled as he reached down and gave her hand a squeeze, "Thanks, Zee."

She smiled, as he tucked a stray, curly lock behind her ear.

"You know you could have told me, though? I could have helped."

He nodded, "Honestly, I didn't want to endanger you."  
"I can take care of myself."

Tony didn't agree, or disagree, "Anyway, all that matters is that no one is after us anymore, we are safe."

"I am glad you are safe, Tony." She said quietly, and placed a soft, gently kiss on his cheek."

**Did you guys like it? Should I continue with this? (: **


	2. Rule 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Rule Two – Always Wear Gloves at a Crime Scene. **_

Tony browsed through the selection of flowers at the Florist, until he found what he was looking for; the Belladonna flower. The Belladonna flower is Ziva's favorite flower. She says it reminds her of her mother, whose name was Isabella, and Tony says the flower reminds him of Ziva, because it is beautiful, but its poison is deadly.

Tony chose the large bouquet, went over to the counter and paid for it.

His next stop was Ziva's favorite shop; Cocoa, which just happens to be a chocolate shop. Not many people know that Ziva has an enormous sweet tooth and is practically addicted to chocolate.

"Hey Tony!" The shop assistant greeted him cheerfully; Ziva and he were regulars, "Where's Ziva?"

"She's at home; it's our two year anniversary, so I'm just picking some chocolate up for her." He grinned.

"Well aren't you just the best boyfriend? Chocolate and flowers!"

Tony chuckled, "I sure am." He browsed the store, picking up Ziva's favorites; chocolate fudge clusters, chocolate covered hazelnuts and a 'Chocolate Brick', which was a lump of milk, white and dark marble chocolate that had been carved into the size a shape of a brick. Paying for the goods, he went to his last stop; The Body Shop, a little shop that consisted of lotions, bath salts and bits and bobs like that.

Tony bought lavender bath salts and scented rose candles, then scurried off home, only to find Ziva asleep on their bed. He smiled; she looked so peaceful when she slept. He tiptoed out of their room and into the kitchen where he began to start on dinner; Italian pasta, and for dessert was chocolate mousse.

With in half an hour, a sleepy looking Ziva stumbled out of the bedroom, and followed the delicious smell to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, and kissed his neck. "Smells good." She smiled.

"It'll taste good, too." Tony returned her smile and gave her a peck on the lips.

Once dinner was ready, Tony lit a candle and poured two glasses of red wine, putting them on the table.

"Dinner is served!" He said in a cheesy Italian accent, which made Ziva chuckle. "Happy anniversary, gorgeous." He smiled, as they clinked their glasses together.

"You too." She smiled.

After they finished dinner, Tony gave Ziva her presents, "Tony!" She whined, "We agreed not to buy presents!" She scoffed at him.

He shrugged, "Ah well, too late now."

"You remembered my favorite chocolate!" She grinned.

"Of course I did!"

"And bath salts! Come on, why don't take bath, with my new bath salts?" She suggested.

"Not yet."

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because, it wouldn't be productive."

Ziva furrowed her brow, "Why's that?"

"Because, I made chocolate mousse, and to bath before we did what I had in mind to do would be stupid."

"And what did you have in mind?" She grinned cheekily.

"Well, it involves chocolate mousse and us being naked." He smirked, with a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"What are we still doing here, then?"

#*NCIS*#NCIS*#NCIS*#

-The next morning-

Tony and Ziva woke up, their naked bodies tangled up in the white bed sheets. "Good morning." She whispered, as she turned her alarm off.

"Morning, beautiful." He placed a kiss on her neck, working his way up to her mouth, where he pulled her in to a passionate kiss, as she rolled on top of him.  
"Come on, Zee, we need to get to work."

"What I have in mind shouldn't take too long." She smirked, as he tangled his hands in her crazy brown locks.

#*NCIS*#NCIS*#NCIS*#

When they arrived at NCIS, Ziva dumped her chocolates Tony bought her on her desk, changed into her exercise clothes, and headed up to the gym. An hour later, she came back down to the bullpen, showered and in her work clothes, only to find her chocolate covered hazelnuts were gone. She scowled, "Alright! Who did it!" She demanded.

McGee, Tony and Gibbs all looked up at her, "Who stole my chocolate!" None of them said anything, they all had a guilty look on their face that said, either 'I did' or 'I know who did.'

She sighed a frustrated sigh, before rummaging through her draw. She pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and snapped them on.

"What are you doing?" Tony enquired.

"Investigating." She said simply.

"And, why are you wearing gloves?" McGee asked.

"Rule number 2! Always were gloves at a crime scene!"

"Crime scene?" Tony scoffed.

"Yes. Some one stole my chocolate, and I intend to find out who!"

**Drop a review, I'd love to heat what all you lovely people think :) x**


	3. Rule 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Rule three_: _Don't believe what you're told; double check._**

-Ziva's POV.-

It was barely 0700 when Abby came screaming down our hallway. "ZIVA! TONY! GET UP!" I heard her voice echo through out our house, I groaned.

"It's too early for this." I sighed, sitting up in out bed, Tony was doing the same.

There was a rap at out bedroom door; it was Abby, "Are you guys decently dressed?" She asked.

"Hang on!" Tony called back; he pulled the sheet up over you bare bodies, "Yeah!"

Abby burst through the door, "Get up, get up, get up!" I just groaned, "Ziva! This is you big day, your wedding day; you have to get up early!" She grinned.

I looked over at my fiancée; Tony, with pleading eyes, as if to say 'get her to go away, I want to sleep.' He just chuckled at me, "You _are _the one that choose her to be your maid of honor, what did you expect?"

He had a point, and I did appreciate everything she had done for me, so I sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" Abby grinned in triumph, "Now I'll be on the lounge room while you two are getting dressed."

* * *

I walked out into the lounge room to find Abby sitting on the couch with make up and hair-bits-and-bobs scattered on the floor, "Now, Tony! You need to leave!" She said, "You can't see Ziva until 5 o'clock today when she walks down the isle, okay?"

"But-" He started.

"No buts! Now go to McGee's house." She smiled.

Tony walked over to me, pulling me by the waist, he gave me a kiss, "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "And Tony, where are you going on our Honeymoon?" I asked.

"Oh Zee, I'm sorry, I tried getting time off from work, but I couldn't… I'm sorry."

"It is okay." I said, "Now go on, get out of here." I grinned playfully. He gave me a peck on the lips and left.

"I can't believe I'm not going on a Honeymoon!" I huffed.

Abby looked at me, "Yeah…" She mumbled.

I gave her a puzzled look, "Abby… Am I going on a Honeymoon, was Tony just lying to me?" I asked.

"Uh – no." She said slowly.

"You are so lying!"

"I am not!"

I didn't believe her, so I went and logged on to the computer and search the history, only to find that Tony had booked a two week Honeymoon in Italy, "HA!" I said triumphantly, "I AM going on a Honeymoon!"

"Okay, fine you are! Just don't tell Tony that you know! It was supposed to be this big romantic surprise."

"He knows I hate surprises."

"Only when you know you're getting one."

"It is not really a surprise then." I pointed out.

"I suppose… Now come on, let's get started on you." She grinned.

* * *

By the time I had finished being made over my Abby, it was four o'clock.

My hair was straightened, curled, softly and then swept over my left shoulder, my make-up was a natural look, simple but stunning.

"You look beautiful, Ziva." She smiled.

"And it is all because of you." I smiled at her, "You did a wonderful job, thank you! I owe you 3 billion Caf-Pows!" I chuckled.

"I'll keep your word on that one!" She laughed, "Now it's time to change into your dress, then the limo will be here."

I changed into my dress, which was white and had a thick strap across one shoulder which had soft glitter sprinkled across is that spread down just above my rib cage. The white dress bunched up slightly at the sides, and flowed down to my ankles. I slipped on my white high heels and then I was ready to go.

* * *

-Tony's POV.-

I stood at the end of the isle; my palms were a bit sweaty as I waited for Ziva to arrive. The wedding was being help at a beautiful little garden, specially designed for weddings; it looked like something from a fairytale.

I saw the Limo pull up and Ziva step out. I saw her take Gibbs' arm, and they begun walking down the isle as the music played. Before I knew it, she was there standing in front of me; looking beautiful.

"Wow." I breathed, "You look… beautiful doesn't seem to sum it up." I saw her blush, something Ziva rarely did. "You're blushing." I whispered.

"Am not." She denied, with a smile.

Our vows were said in a blur, I'm surprised I could make words come out of my mouth.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was slightly aware of the cheering in the background. We broke apart and I saw the grin plastered on her beautiful face, she took my hand and we walked down the isle.

"We should go and pack for Italy." She said, with a smirk.

"How do you know about our Honeymoon?"

"Rule number 3 - don't believe what you're told; double check."

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They are great! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D xx**


	4. Rule 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Rule 4 - If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best.**_

-Ziva's POV.-

Sometimes I want to stab him with a paperclip. I mean, come on! How infuriating can one person be! I should probably be worry right now, and yes I am, but I am also angry. Tony is lying in a hospital bed right now with a broken leg, arm, nose and 3 fractured ribs, something that could have all been avoided if he told me what was going on! But no! I have to find out through Abby! He told Abby, but not me; his fiancée! I mean yes, I understand why he told Abby, so that she could keep tabs on his cell phone and all the rest, but that is no excuse for not telling me!

When you are in a relationship with someone, you are supposed to share thing, yes? YES! I could have helped him; I could have stopped him from being in this hospital bed!

I storm in to his hospital room, stomping over to his clean, white bed. He looks terrible; beaten up and drained, both physically and emotionally.

"TONY!" I yell.

"Hi sweet checks." He says, giving me that famous crooked grin.

I glare at him, "Do not 'sweet checks' me! What the hell were you thinking! Going out to face a group of criminals, BY YOUR SELF?"

He did not say anything, "Huh! What were you thinking? They could have killed you, Tony! You could have died! If it wasn't for Gibbs finding you and stopping them killing you-" I hear my voice going rasping, as if I am trying to hold back tears.

"But I'm not dead, Zee, I'm here and alive."

"You should have told me, I would have come with you!"

"They were after you, _Zee-zah!_" He yells back.  
"I do not care! I can take care of myself."

"So can I!" He retorts.

"Clearly you cannot!" I say, gesturing to the hospital bed and his current condition, "Why did you tell Abby and not me?"

"Because, she could keep tabs on me, I wasn't going in completely blind!"

"You still should have told me! After all, they were trying to kill_ me_!"

"Rule number 4." He says, "If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best."

"I don't give a rats butt about rule 4, Tony!"

"Rats _ass_, Zee."

I glare at him, "This is not the time to be correcting my English, Tony! We are in a relationship, we are engaged! We should not have secrets!"

He nodded, "I will tell you next time I do go to do something stupid like that."

"Good, because I can not loose you, Tony, I just can not!" I takes me a moment to realize my cheeks are wet with tears, how long had I been crying for? I can not cry, I will not cry!

"Hey, hey, Zee. It's okay; I'm here I'm alive." He pulls my hand gently to the bed rails and gestures for me to lye beside him, so I do. I bury my head into his chest and he strokes my hair softly.

"I love you, Tony." I whisper.

"I love you, too, my gorgeous ninja." He says, placing a kiss on my head.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think (:**

**Thanks for all the gorgeous reviews, my lovely people xx**


	5. Rule 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Rule 5 – You don't waste good.**_

-Tony's POV.-

I think it's time to tackle number 26 on my bucket list; tell her. I mean – it can't be that hard, right? HA, who am I kidding myself? It's gonna be hard, especially the whole 'telling' part. I mean, Ziva doesn't love me, does she? I suppose there is only one way to find out.

I knock on her apartment door, which I have been pacing outside for the last 5 minutes.

She opens it, wow she looks beautiful (doesn't she always?), "I was wondering when you were going to knock." She laughs.

"You knew I was out here?" I ask, walking into her apartment.

"Of course."

She hands me an already poured glass of red wine as we sit down on her couch.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good." She says shortly, "Tony, why are you here?"

"Can't a friend just pop around to another friend's house?"

"Sure, just not at 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Okay, okay – fine." She looks at me, waiting for me to continue, "You know how I have that bucket list?"

"Yes." She says slowly and suspiciously.

"Well, I came over her to cross something off."

"And what would that be?"

"Number 26; tell her."  
"Tell who what?"

"Tell you that – well – that I love you."

"You… love… me?" She asks, bewildered. I nod, "Wow." She breathes, "I uh – I need a minute." She gets up from the couch and hurries into the hallway somewhere.

Okay, this was not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. After 5 minutes, she returns and sits down on the couch next to me.

"I am sorry, I needed I few minutes to gather my thoughts."  
"And?"

"And, well… Tony. I – this – it can not happen."

"Why? Don't you love me back?"

"That is not what I said."

"So you do love me?" I grin.

I can see the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile, but she tries to hide it, "I did not say that either."

"Ziva, just tell it to me how it is, okay? For once, no mind games, no hidden messages, no games; just us. Be truthful. You can trust me."

She sighs, "I can not afford to let myself love you. Everyone I have ever loved has left, betrayed me, of died. I can't have that with you, Tony. I can not loose you."

"Why?"

"Because – I love you."

"So you can't love me because you love me?" I asked, with a slight smile, "That makes no sense."

She actually lets out a little laugh, "I know."

"Ziva." I say, she looks up at me, "I won't leave or betray you, but death is something we can't control, but I will try as hard as I can to stay alive – you can even wrap me up in bubble wrap." I smile.

"Tony-"

I cut her off, "Rule number 5; you don't waste good. If we didn't give us a go, we'd be wasting a hell if a lot of good. So what do you say?"

"Okay."

"Okay? As in you'll do this, give us a go?"

She smiles and nods.

"Can I call you my girlfriend?" I ask with a childish grin.

She just rolls her eyes with a smile and nods. She leans over to me and our lips connect, at first the kiss is soft and gentle, but soon it becomes – hungry – you could say.

This is definitely not breaking rule 5, it's more like the opposite.


	6. Rule 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Rule 6 – Never say you're sorry; it's a sign of weakness.**_

Tony sighed as he sat himself down on Gibbs' stairs leading down to his basement. Gibbs didn't look up from the work he was doing on his boat, "Want a drink, Tony?"

Tony walked over to the older man, "I stuffed up, boss."

Gibbs handed him bourbon in an old coffee mug, but Tony just put it down, "What did you do?"

"Well, it went like this…"

_Ziva cursed angrily in Hebrew as she slammed her fist on her desk, "That didn't sound like a good word." Tony said._

"_It's my father! He wants me to go and visit him in Israel for a few weeks!"_

"_Don't do it!" Tony spoke immediately._

_The ex-assassin's head whipped up, "What?"_

"_Don't do! The man sent you on a suicide mission to Africa and didn't even care that you almost died! You were tortured and beaten! You were a mess! He doesn't deserve you."_

"_That is not your place to say, Tony!" She spat angrily._

"_You are my partner and I don't want to see you get hurt."_

"_I am a big girl – I can take care of myself!"_

"_Last time you 'took care of yourself' you ended up tortured in Somalia!" _

_Ziva glared at him, before standing up violently, she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the bullpen. _

"_Wait, Zee!" He called after her, but she was gone._

"And I've looked everywhere for her, I want to tell her I'm sorry." Tony said.

"Rule 6 – never sat you're sorry; it's a sign of weakness."

"But it was weak of me, I shouldn't have said it - I hurt her."

"Well then go and find her, tell her how you feel."

"What to you mean 'how I feel'?"

"It's pretty damn obvious you love her." Gibbs said.

"Boss, I-"

"DiNozzo, go and tell her before it's too late."

"You're right. Thanks boss." He said and he flew up the stairs.

Gibbs smiled, it was about time those two got together.


	7. Rule 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Rule Seven – Always be specific when you lie.**_

Tony had been acting strange lately and Ziva couldn't quite figure out why. It wasn't a bad strange - but it wasn't exactly a good strange either. He would often go to bed after Ziva, often spent a lot of time away from their apartment and came up with lame excuses why he wouldn't go home from work at the same time as her, like 'he had to clean out his draws' or 'was helping Abby clean her lab'. Quite frankly it was wearing on Ziva's nerves and the only reasonable explanation she could come up with was that her boyfriend – Tony DiNozzo was cheating on her.

It tore her to pieces inside to even think about it – let alone believe it, but she just didn't know what else it could be. Why else would he being avoiding going to bed with her and was always out? But as much as she thought he was cheating – something told her he wasn't. He was Tony DiNozzo, her partner, the one she trusted with her life. He also seemed to be always happy and seemed more in love with her than ever, of that was even possible.

Ziva was still skeptical, though. So when he announced he was going bowling with McGee, Ziva had a surge of uncertainty bolt through her – it wasn't right. So once Tony had given her a kiss and left their apartment – she called McGee.

"Hey Ziva! What's up?" McGee answered his Phone.

"McGee, are you and Tony going bowling today?" She asked.

"Uh, no… Why?"

"Uh – no reason. I have to go now. Have a good day, McGee." She said and hung up the phone.

Ziva slammed her fists down on the bench in fury. He lied to her. That was it – it was the last straw! She would wait for him to get home and have a stern word to him, demanding he explain what was going on.

When Tony arrived home two hours later, Ziva was sitting on the couch, scowling as he walked though the door.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Where the hell have you been?" She gritted angrily through her teeth.

"I told you, I was going bowling with McGee."

"I called him! You were not bowling! Where were you?" She growled.

"You called McGee – to check up on me?"

"Yes! Rule number 7 - always be specific when you lie."

"Zee, let me ex-" She cut him off.

"You have been acting strange for a while now! Going to bed after me, staying back from work late, going out and not having valid places to be! What the hell is going on here! Are you cheating on me? Who is she?" Ziva said, her voice was slowly becoming louder and angrier.

"God! No! I would never do that! I can explain."

"Start talking."

"Zee – I would never, EVER cheat on you. I love you more than anything. I was staying back late a work because I was looking online for the perfect ring. I have been going out to look at houses for us to buy – for you know, when we have kids. I have been going to bed after you because I wanted to plan out how I was going to propose to you – I wanted it to be perfect, just like you. I was not bowling with McGee; I went to the shops to pick up the ring."

Ziva felt like the biggest idiot in the world – he was going to _propose _to her.

"So you see, Zee – I was planning the perfect proposal." He said as he got down on one knee.

"Oh Tony…" She said softly, her voice filled with emotion.

"Ziva, my ninja – You're everything I ever dreamed of – you're this amazing person in every way possible and to list everything that I love about you and what makes you amazing would take years. I spent so long thinking of how to propose to you in the perfect way – and trust me; this was not how I planned it. But I guess it doesn't matter how or where I propose, all that matters is that I do – because I couldn't imagine my life with out you - you are my everything, you are what keeps me going, you are the only thing I need in my life. Ziva David – will you marry me?"

She felt so shocked and overjoyed that the she cold barely manage to speak, "Yes." She whispered, grinning.

Tony placed the simple, but beautiful ring on her slender finger.

Their lips met, in one of the most passionate kisses they had had, but the best part was that it was their first kiss as an engaged couple. That though made them both smile into the kiss.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! :D**

**By the way – thank you all for the lovely reviews! x**


	8. Rule 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Rule 8– Never take anything for granted.**_

**Warning! VERY angsty!**

-Ziva's POV.-

It is like a nightmare you can not awake from, like a death trap you can not escape. It is emotional pain that is so bad; you can actually feel yourself aching.

The tears feel like acid burning your face, the smell of blood is like vapor that haunts you. It is horror so painful; it seems unrealistic… but yet so damn real.

I remember trying to stop his bleeding, but it was no use. I remember screaming at someone to call an ambulance, but it was no use. I remember screaming his name, but it was no use. I remember trying to resuscitate him, but it was not use. I remember it all far too well.

There is only so much pain one can handle.

I hear a sob escape me throat and tears stream uncontrollably down my cheeks, but I do not care how many tears I shed tonight, because these tears are for Tony.

Suddenly, my knees give way and I have collapsed on to the ground of the bullpen, I am aware of nothing but my tears, my loud sobbing and my unmistakable pain that will not go away.

I feel a pair of hands on my back, and for a split second think they are Tony's… How could they be, though? He is lying on a cold slab in the morgue. This painful realization drives my tears harder and faster, until my chest is pounding so fast and hard I think I may die.

I pull my tear stained face from the floor, I am silently crying now, I see Gibbs' face and he is trying to coax me up off the floor, I can see his lips moving, he must be talking, but I cannot really hear anything.

I do not know what to do; the only thing that comes to my mind is to cry. I sob into Gibb's chest. I cry and cry and cry, until I can not cry anymore.

I did not even get the chance to tell him I loved him. No, I did get the chance; everyday. I just never used it.

I guess that is why there is rule 8; never take anything for granted.

One day the love of your life is there and next they aren't.

**A/N: Yes, I know it is very angsty, it was hard to right (because of the topic), did you guys still like it, though? **

**xx**


	9. Rule 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Rule Nine – Never go anywhere without a knife.**_

-Tony's POV.-

I sat by the side of Ziva's hospital bed, desperately trying to hold back tears, because DiNozzo's don't cry. She looks to pale and fragile in, lying there with tubes coming out of her. I reached over to her and gently grabbed her hand – her skin wasn't warn like it usually is, it was cold and kind of clammy. I gently rubbed her knuckles with my thumb, before I lifted up her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. A tear leaked out from my eye as I replayed what happened – how Ziva ended up in the hospital bed.

_-Flashback-_

_The strong criminal had his arm around my neck, and a gun pointed to my head, "Don't come any closer or I'll shot him!" He yelled to Ziva, she stayed still, with her gun pointed at him, "Put down the gun, lady!" He demanded gruffly, shoving the gun in harder against my head, Ziva did as she was told, she gently placed her gun down on the cold, concrete floor of the old and abandoned warehouse.  
"NCIS will be on their way to us right now! They would have tracked my cell phone by now." I knew this was a lie, because Ziva complained the whole way to the warehouse that she had forgotten her phone and that it was lying in her desk draw. She had also said that she had a bad feeling about the arrest we were about to make, that it just didn't seem right, 'are your ninja senses tingling?' I remember asking her with a grin, she bit down on her lip, 'I think we should wait for Gibbs before we arrest him, Tony.' She had said, but I just shook her off, after all it was only one man, but little did I know, he would soon be holding a gun to my head.  
"In that case, I better shoot us all." The criminal said, with this crazed look on his face.  
It all happened so fast, but the next thing I remember was Ziva throwing a knife at his throat as he shot her through the stomach.  
"Ziva!" I cried, as she hit the floor, I bent down next to her as the blood pooled out beneath her. I put pressure on her wound, her eyes her drifting closed, "Come on, stay with me! I can't loose you, Zee!" Her eyes were just about to close, I couldn't loose her – not again. "I love you, Ziva." I said, as her eyes shut._

-End flashback.-

My lips were still pressed to her hands as her eyes fluttered open. I sighed in relief, thank god.  
"Tony." She whispered.  
I smiled at her, "I'm here."  
She tried to sit up, but winced in pain, "Stupid bullet." She muttered.  
A small chuckled escaped my lips, only Ziva would be angry that she had been shot. "Let's get the doctor in here."  
A few minutes later the doctor was in and hustling about around Ziva, I didn't really catch much of what she was saying, I was too focused on the fact that Ziva was awake and that I hadn't lost her.  
"It's good to see you awake, Ziva – You'll be fine. Call me in if you need anything, okay?" The doctor said with a smile, as she left the room.  
"God, Zee, I thought I was going to loose you! Don't ever do that to me again!" I said, with a small smile.  
She gave a light smile back, "I'll try not too." She paused, "Tony?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you mean it?"  
"Mean what?"  
"Well, the last thing I remember was you saying that you loved me. Did you mean it?"  
I looked into her eyes and grabbed onto her hand, "I meant every word of it. I couldn't live not knowing that you might never know. I had to tell you."  
"Good." She said with a smile, she cupped my face and pulled my lips down to meet hers. We broke apart, "Because I love you too." She smiled.  
"Hey Zee, thanks for saving my life. You have crazy knifes skills, by the way."  
"Rule 9, Tony – never go anywhere with out a knife." She chuckled lightly, "And thanks too, you know – for saving my life."  
I smiled, thankful she was alive and placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought (:  
x**


	10. Rule 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Rule 10 - Never get personally involved in a case.  
**_

* * *

Tony sat behind his desk with his head in his hands, because there gets to a time where you're just too stressed to think straight and need to take a few moments to regain yourself. He sighed and glanced over to the picture of the picture of him giving Ziva a piggy back, both had grins spread across their faces... the memories came flooding back.

_It was a gorgeous spring day, like the type you see on movies - the trees were shades of gold, red and orange, they were even staring to drop their leaves. The wind seemed to be just right - not to cold, but just windy enough to make you laugh when it flowed through your hair. Tony sat with Ducky on the picnic mat as they watch Abby, Ziva, Gibbs, Jimmy and McGee kick the football. Tony smiled at the sight of Ziva, his new fiance, laughing as Palmer tried hand balling the ball to her.  
_

_"Tony!" Abby yelled, "Get off your butt and come kick the football!"  
_

_Tony laughed, "But then who would keep Ducky company?"  
_

_"Go on, Tony." Ducky told him, smiling gently.  
_

_The truth was that Tony was actually quite content with watching the game, he enjoyed seeing them happy, but he could see Ziva giving him those puppy dog eyes and he could never say no to them. He pushed himself off the ground and joined the others.  
_

_"I'll play it down for you guys, I don't want you to feel bad because of superior skills." He grinned._

_Ziva rolled her eyes. "Quit boosting up your own ego and play." She chuckled.  
_

_Gibbs kicked the ball to Tony and with ease he marked it. Ziva saw Tony goofing around with the ball, she smirked to herself as she ran up behind him and pounced on his back.  
_

_"Hey!" Tony laughed.  
_

_"Well that's what you get for not passing the ball quicker." She said.  
_

_Tony passed the ball and grabbed hold of Ziva so she didn't fall off his back. Abby as quick as she was managed to snap a picture of the two - it was a perfect picture.. both were laughing and both looked gorgeous.  
_

_"You know.. I could dump you in the pond over there..." Tony grinned, his eyes floated over to the small pond near by.  
_

_Ziva narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."  
_

_He chuckled mischievously. Needless to say that day ended with everyone soaked to the bone. _

Tony bought himself back to reality... he didn't like reality at the moment though. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Ziva's mobile again, but no answer. He sighed, rubbing his fingers along the bridge of his nose. He was at a dead end, he had run out of leads and run out of hope._  
_

"Go home." Gibbs told him as he walked into the bullpen, "Go and get some sleep, sitting here stressing isn't doing anyone any good."

"I can't go home, not until we've found Ziva." He sighed, "It's been three days, boss... I'm starting to think that-"

Gibbs cut him off before he could finish the end of a sentence neither of them wanted to hear, "No. She out their, I know it. Got a gut feeling."

Tony just sighed.

"Remember, rule number 10, DiNozzo."

"How can I not get personally involved? She's my wife, Gibbs!" He said with a little too much anger behind him.

Gibbs just brushed off the anger that had been thrown at him, because he knew Tony was under a lot of stress and after all, he never really followed rule 10 himself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was angsty! I promise some fluff soon and something a little longer, too! **

**But drop a review and let me know what you thought! :)  
**


End file.
